In the field of optical circuitry, it is commonly desirable to measure power levels in a circuit as a whole and/or in one or more devices within the circuit. Existing techniques commonly use power splitters which split off a portion of the input power along a path to be employed for power measurement purposes. While power splitting may provide a reasonable estimate of power levels, reserving a portion of the input power for measurement purposes requires a sacrifice of input power that could otherwise be used for the operation of the optical circuit, which is undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for measuring the optical power levels in optical devices.